


The predator and its prey (possessive Oswald Cobblepot x Reader)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oswald are going to a party. Finally you want to seduce him, but things go terribly wrong. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get this party started!

Tonight or never! Carefully you are choosing the color of your lipstick. You go for „Sinful Red“. Usually you don’t wear much Makeup, but tonight you want to send a signal. To him.  
You casted an eye on him. You are too proud for making the first move though. 

You even bought new underwear for this night. A black French lace bra, a demi bra, with a cute little ribbon on each strap, making the bra look feminine. The thin fabric slightly shows the delicate flesh of your breasts and nipples. A mix of innocence and seductive destruction. Your panties are as sinful as your bra. Sheer and low-slung. 

The short and tight dress you wear is black as the night. It fits you perfectly, highlighting every curve of your body. You feel sexy and hell yes, you are sexy! 

If he is not going to bite the bait tonight, he certainly never will. 

Ever since you saw him for the first time you wanted him. You remember….

—*—*—*—*—*—

You started to work for Fish Mooney, being one of her „baby girls“. Neither you can sing nor dance. But you have another talent. A very dangerous talent as Fish said.  
Charme. People enjoy your company.  
Just a smile of yours is enough to make others feel happy and special. 

So the only thing you have to do is to talk with the guests, convince them to stay a bit longer, drink a bit more and simply spend more money.  
And gladly they do so. 

Sure… you get some special invitations now and then, but you always refuse. You are not a hooker after all.

Fish introduced him to you. Her umbrella-boy. „_______, honey, this is Oswald. Oswald, this is _____. She just started to work here. She is important to me. Treat her well.“ She looked at him intimidating, pointing her finger at him. „Do. You. Understand?!“ 

He nodded eagerly. „Yes, I un… understand,“ he said with a shaky voice. He looked at you. „A pleasure to m… meet you, ________“, he continued with a smile. 

—*—*—*—*—*—

Oh yes, you really wanted him ever since. Maybe he is only kinda challenge for you. You don’t know. The guy who never dated a girl. At least you never saw him with a chick. All guys in club made fun of him because of that. 

„Maybe he doesn’t know how to use lil' Ozzy!“, Butch laughed. „I doubt a lady wants to get nailed by a penguin,“ another one said. „Maybe he even doesn’t have a dick!“ 

You remember these words. „They are so disgusting,“ you say to yourself. 

Actually some girls tried to flirt with him already, but he either had no interest in them or he simply didn’t realize it. 

Anyway… Today is your best friend’s birthday and you’ve got an invitation to her party. „You can bring this odd guy too, if you want.“ She knows you are attracted to him, but she couldn’t understand why.

„He walks like a penguin!“ „Penguins are adorable!“

„He is too pale.“ „Rather noble I would say.“

„He looks nasty.“ „Not as boring as other guys.“

„I don’t trust him.“ „Danger is kinda sexy.“ 

You lick your lips. Tonight you are really confident. Only one thing is missing.  
Your favorite perfume. Vanilla and musk with a hint of Lotus and Jasmine. 

A last look into the mirror. You hear a knock on the door.  
„Let’s get this party started then,“ you say with a smirk.

You tug your dress into place, take a deep breath and open the door.  
There he is in his usual suit and, of course, his umbrella. He is holding a present in his hands. You assume it was for your friend.

„Hi, ________,“ he greets you with his typical smile. For a brief moment Oswald looks stunned. Quickly he gathers himself. „You look amazing,“ the pale young man whispers scarcely audible. „Oswald! Thanks for coming.“ You give him a tight hug. „Come in. Want a drink before we go?“ 

He takes a step inside.  
„Oh, no no. Thank you. I don’t need anything.“ He pauses a bit. „Listen, ______, I’ve got a small gift for you. I saw it by pure chance and thought it fits you well.“

You chuckle in surprise, „You know it’s not my birthday today!“ Oswald lowers his head, a bit embarrassed.  
„True, true. But I want to see it on you. Where is a mirror?“ „The bedroom, the door on the right.“  
Not waiting for an answer you grab his hand and guide him into your bedroom. 

"Lucky!," you think. 

His body stiffens a bit as soon as he walks in. „Is it really ok for me to come in?“ He sounds nervous. „Of course it is. Don’t act like you’ve never been with a woman in a bedroom alone before.“ He swallows, his cheeks blushing.

„Okay, look into the mirror. Good. Now close your eyes.“ 

You are really excited. What did he get for you? Suddenly you feel something cold around your neck. What…? 

„Now open your eyes again. What do you think?“ 

It is beyond beautiful! You touch the sparkling necklace, overwhelmed by its beauty.  
„Are these real….“  
„Diamonds, yes. You like it?“ You are loss for words. „Oswald, is this really okay? I mean… this is…it’s too expensive, I can’t…“

He touches your bare shoulders. „I insist.“ He leans forward, his warm breath is stroking your exposed skin. „It would break my heart, if you refuse to wear it. This piece of art was made for a queen. You are a queen.“ He whispers the last words.

You turn your head towards him, lips trembling. Your eyes are meeting his blue ones. „Kiss him!“ you think, slowly coming closer to his lips. Just before you can kiss him he takes a step back and says with a grin, „I am glad you like it. Shall we go then?“

Wait. What? He can’t be serious now, can he? You don’t want to believe it. „Maybe he really doesn’t have anything in his pants,“ you think angry and hurt.

„Fine. Let’s go to this stupid party.“ You rush out of the bedroom and put your High Heels on.

„Are you angry or something?“ Oswald asks in confusion.

„No. Everything is just damn fine. Let’s go.“

„Um. Let’s get a cab then.“ You don’t see his mischievous smirk as he gazes after you. 

On your way to the party both of you aren’t saying a single word. You feel a bit awkward, but you just can’t help yourself. Didn’t he feel attracted to you even a single bit?  
He gave you this utterly expensive jewelry and yet he didn’t feel the need to kiss you when it was so obvious that you were ready for it? You are extremely confused.  
A guy doesn’t buy that kind of thing for a simple friend, does he?

He gives you a surreptitiously look now and then. „You want to ignore me the whole night now?“ he asks, suddenly grabbing and squeezing your hand. Oswald kisses your palm, „Please don’t be mad at me anymore. I don’t know what enraged you, but whatever it was, I am deeply sorry for it. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.“

You are surprised by his actions. So, he doesn’t know you wanted to kiss him? He didn’t hurt your feelings on purpose? Is he really that naive? It seems so... „I am still in the running! I’ll get you my dear Oswald“, you think triumphantly. 

You look at him, smiling, „No, I am sorry, Oswald. I don’t know what has gotten into me. I should be very grateful for your company and your precious gift. Thank you.“

He shakes his head. „Oh, no problem. It’s my pleasure.“

Finally there! Just then you notice it. „Gosh, I was so stressed, I really forgot the birthday gift for my friend! Oh, well… she will forgive me.“ „I am sure she will. I am certain it's more important for your friend that you attend her party. She is your best friend after all.“ And he is right. Your friend don’t mind at all, she is just happy to see you. 

„Welcome!“ she greets you and Oswald. „Have fun, but not too much, if you know what I mean,“ she gives you a wink.  
After your friend is gone Oswald asks you, „What does she mean by that?“  
„Oh, what? I don’t know,“ you shrug grinning. 

Of course he knows the meaning. He didn’t have many experience at all, but he wasn't a complete idiot about this kind of stuff.  
He simply doesn’t want you to be aware of this. He also knows you wanted to kiss him earlier. 

Oswald knows your job. He knows men, and women equally, are at your feet.  
But he isn’t like them. Or at least he doesn’t want you to think so.  
Often he watched you in past, talking and laughing with the guests and he hated it.  
He doesn’t want to admit it, but he really hated it. You didn’t give him that much attention before, a little chat now and then, that’s it. It puzzled Oswald, because he knew you felt attracted by him since Fish introduced him to you.

He is an expert in human nature, quickly knowing their passions, strengths and weaknesses. The smallest gestures and glances can reveal a lot about a person.  
Without noticing it, you showed him what you wanted. 

The birthday party of your friend comes in handy for him. 

So he is playing his own little game with you now.  
Making you think he is interested in you and withdraw again. He wants you to know that you can’t get everything you want. Well, as a matter of fact he also wants you. But he enjoys to let you think you are the predator in this game. You are his prey and not vice versa. He likes to bewilder you.  
Oswald smiles, pleased with himself. 

Time passes and all you two are doing is to sit around, drink a bit and talk. You often give a glance at the dancing people, trying to indicate that you want to dance with him. No reaction.  
After a while you give in. „Come on, Ozzy! Dance with me!“ „I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not a good dancer.“ „Don’t be a poor sport! It doesn’t matter. It’s about having fun!“

You try to drag him to the dance floor but he refuses. „I am sorry, I really don’t want to.“  
You give him an angry snort, „Fine. I will go alone.“ 

It’s time to bring the big guns in. In a tempting manner you move your body. Shortly after, a guy draws closer to you, touching your hips. You start to dance with him, wrapping your hands around his neck. He pulls you closer to him.

Oswald watches you. Anger and jealousy is rising up inside of him. He knows what you want him to do. Drag you away from that guy and maybe even fight with him over you. He waits patiently.

Then it happens. The stranger kisses you deeply. After the first shock, you kiss him back. The song ends and you push the guy back. „Sorry, I can’t do this.“ The guy shakes his head. „Bitch,“ he mutters while going away. You don’t care. You want to go back to Oswald, but he isn’t sitting on his seat anymore. „Where is he?“ 

You search for him. Without success. „Great. I really messed up.“ You are angry with yourself. „Fuck, you stupid girl!“ You just want to go home. „Sorry, I have to leave. I don’t feel well.“  
Your friend looks at you in concern. „Alright, I will call you a cab. Get home safely.“

While driving home you are thinking about calling Oswald and apologize for earlier. You are looking at your cell and type his call number into your cell phone, but you are too anxious to actually call him. „Damn it!“

The way to your home seems to take forever. 

Deep in thoughts you enter your apartment. „This sucks so hard,“ you think.  
You thought you could go home with him together and have your way with him in the end.

You are too lazy to switch the light on. Tonight is full moon anyway and your apartment is lit up by its light. You walk into your bedroom, looking at yourself in the mirror and touching the necklace Oswald gave you. You gather all of your courage and call him. 

Suddenly you hear a ringtone not far away from you. You catch your breath, your heart stands still. Slowly you put down your cell phone and you turn around.  
Oswald is hiding in the dim corner. He limps towards you, a dangerous smile on his face, his eyes showing a hint of insanity.  
You hear him chuckle in a diabolic way, „Welcome home, my little dove. Enough of this silly games, don’t you think so?“


	2. I am hungry for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Oswald waited for you at your home. And he isn't happy at all that another guy kissed you. No, he really isn't very happy about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, my ass! I just have too much in mind. I even can't bring all of my ideas into this story. And well... Seems like Oswald has a lot of stamina :P
> 
> Warning: Contains some sexual violence, Explicit description of sex, Oral Sex, Strong language
> 
> If you don't like that kind of stuff, better don't read it. 
> 
> All the others: Enjoy :)
> 
> Also thank you so much for your comments! I really appreciate them <3  
> And they made me really happy!

„How did you get in?" you ask in horror.  
„My dear, we are in Gotham. Even a little kid would be able to break into your apartment."

It is difficult for you to stay calm. You think very hard about what to say to this man without making him more mad. From the beginning you knew he might be dangerous. After all, he works for Fish.

„Listen, Oswald. I am sorry, I-"

„Shush!" he cuts you off, his finger on his lips. „Don't waste your breath."  
Slowly he licks his upper lip, coming closer to you.  
He is hungry, very hungry, but he is patient. He is a predator, and he wants to enjoy every single moment, seeing you scared and cornered like a fawn.

„It's a pity you didn't bring your new toy with you. Or maybe he had the honor with you already?  
Whatever. I wanted to give him a warm welcome."

You give him a puzzled look.

Grinning he says, „Well, it wouldn't be my first time. You know, I said hello to some of your, let's say, special customers already. The ones, who looked at you in a certain way and visited you far too often."

„You-Did you really-?"

His laugh is sardonic. „Never wondered why some of your steady customers didn't come anymore?"

Well, you wondered, but actually you didn't care much about it.  
They haven't been special to you. Nevertheless you are shocked.  
So he is even capable of hurting, no, killing people.

You let your eyes wander to his right hand. „Fuck," you whisper.  
He holds something. You can't see it well, but you aren't an idiot.

The guy in the black suit grins like a Cheshire cat.  
„Oh, forgive my rude behavior. May I introduce you to a good friend of mine? You know, never cheats me, never disappoints me," revealing his knife.

„We didn't do anything! I just-wanted to make you jealous," you admit, screaming in terror. You hope your words will calm him down. It doesn't work.

„Oh, is that so?" He sounds cold.

„What are you up to? Wanna kill me?" You frown at him.

„Don't look at me that way. A smile suits you better by far."

„You know, I'd more likely laugh than smile at a penguin," saying the word penguin forcefully and in disgust. As soon as you say it you regret it.

In an instant his smile fades away.

„That, my love, was a mistake."

You try to run past Oswald but he grabs your arm painfully and throws you against your  
bedroom chest. A cry of pain escapes your mouth.

You don't have time to recover. He is right behind you, his body pressing heavy against yours. Damn, he is quicker than you thought!

Violently he pulls your hair back, forcing you to look up. The cold blade of his knife touches your face. Oswald buries his face in your neck, inhaling your scent.

The man with the blue eyes licks your ear, only with the tip of his tongue.  
„_, you know I like you a lot, but," his lips are touching your neck slightly, his breath on your skin causes you to shiver, „Never. Ever. Call. Me. Penguin. Again. I can't guarantee for anything. Understand?" His voice is threatening.

The only thing you can do is nod.

„Say it!"

„I understand," you say almost crying.

„Good girl," he smiles. You hear his laughter, „The whole time you thought you are the one who's controlling me, right? You thought the only thing you have to do is to snap with your fingers and I will run to you like a stupid, little puppy. Thought you are the hunter in this game. Hunting for the poor, little, naive virgin guy."

He shakes his head. „Let me tell you, I am the one who has the whip hand. I will prove it to you."

Suddenly you feel a small pain on your neck, a small amount of blood coming out. You are startled at first, but after Oswald begins to suck and lick your wound hungrily, you begin to feel thrilled. He bites you gently, and you grab his hair, a small moan escaping your lips. All too fast he stops. It just started to feel good!  
„I wonder-if your juice down there tastes as sweet as your blood."

Oswald bites his lip, „You know, I often heard the first time should be something special. Everyone thinks I've never ever even touched a woman before, and surely you also think so. So, will you make it special for me?"

He chuckles devilish.

„Alright, my little dove. It's time for your real punishment. Now, shall we begin?"  
Oswald puts his knife back to his trousers pocket. He tells you to stay in the position you are in; bent forward, your hands resting on the commode, and your face facing the mirror. „Otherwise I will get really mad and I doubt you want me to be mad."

You don't move. He pulls back a bit. You feel his hands on your legs.  
Slowly he is working his way up, lifting your dress up until your butt is exposed to him. „Well, well, what have we here?" In the mirror you can see him grinning.

You are scared and excited at the same time. What is he planning?

Oswald watches your sexy lingerie in astonishment. „You little vixen," he says while touching the thin fabric. He sounds very pleased, „Transparent, hm? For me?"  
Gently he is stroking your buttocks.  
Your can feel your face burning.

He takes a big step backwards. Somehow you are disappointed. Even though you are scared, you also feel aroused. With closed eyes you are waiting for his next move.  
You hear a rustling. Already? It was pointless to deny that you wanted him.

In excitement you bite your lip. You expect him to rip off your panty and feel his manhood, but instead you feel a sharp pain on your bottom. You scream out. What is he doing? You turn your head and see Oswald holding a belt.  
„Turn around," he commands. „Don't worry, it will start to feel good. Just relax. Trust me."

„Oh, yes, sure. Cause you're so damn trustworthy," you think.  
But you do as you are told.

Again! Another spank. You are screaming again.

„Lift your ass a bit higher and relax. Good."  
Another hit. With each blow the pain turns into another feeling.  
Heat builds up between your legs. Automatically you spread them a little. Again you feel the belt on your skin.  
„Oh, Oswald-please!" Is it really possible that this feels so good? You bite your lip in arousal.

„Enough." He throws the belt to the ground. Once again he presses his full body on yours.  
Only this time you can feel a bulge between his legs.

„So he does have a dick after all," you think with a smirk.

Oswald pins you down. His breath is heavier than before.  
„Look into the mirror.". You meet his gaze. „You have been a very bad and naughty girl. You hurt me. Do you know that? You really hurt me. I don't allow you to call me by my name anymore. You have to earn this. From now on I am your master, got that?"

„Yes."

„Yes, what?"

„Yes, m-master."

„There we go."

He caress the spanked area.  
„Exquisite," he whispers.

Oswald is getting on his knees and starts to kiss your sore skin. It's still burning, but the feeling of pleasure predominates. His lips on your wounded skin makes you moan.  
He draws nearer to your center, kissing and licking your flesh nice and slowly.  
He's taking his time. Painfully slow. Why must he tease you so badly?  
Your panty is already soaking wet.

You squirm, „Please. I can't-„  
Oswald looks up to you, grabbing your butt again.  
„What? I don't understand what you are saying."  
„Please, Oswa-master."

He gives your bum cheek another squeeze.  
„Please what?" He chuckles, „I can smell your scent. Very intoxicating, indeed." He's inhaling you. „Maybe you are in need?"

Weakly you nod. You know what he wants to hear.

„I-need you-master, please. I-oh." You can't take it anymore!

"Yes? Say it."

„Please touch me, eat me out, finger me, fuck me, anything! But please do something!" you yell out in frustration.

You don't have to tell him twice. You can feel his tongue through your panty, licking through the thin fabric. You suppress a moan. And at last! He rips off your unnecessary cloth. You feel a bit ashamed, but also turned on as hell. Almost you can feel his shameless look at your fully exposed backside. Oswald positions himself into a better angle and finally you can feel his lips at your center.  
The feeling overwhelms you. You start to move your hips a bit.

He controls you and he loves it. He tastes every drop of your sweet honey with joy, teasing your most sensitive spot by varying pressure and speed of his tongue, circling around. Always touching and squeezing your ass.  
Heaven must be like this.

Oswald starts to touch and rub your clit and inner folds with his fingers. Why is he is so fucking skilled? He pushes one finger, two fingers inside of you. You can't suppress a moan anymore. Your cry of pleasure doesn't leave him unaffected. You hear him groan.

His tongue together with his fingers… What a lovely combination! And a sweet torture at the same time.  
Oswalds moves gets quicker.  
Your climax is near. „Don't stop! Oh, Oswald, don't stop!"

Right after you said it he withdraws and stands up, pressing his body again on yours again and forces you to look into the mirror once more. „Look at yourself. Can you see what I am doing to you? What I make you feel like? You cry out in ecstasy and you beg me for more. And I swear, I will make you see stars."

Why is he turning you on so much? He's mad, he's an animal, and still you want him to fuck you. You want to feel him deep inside of you. Want him to control you. Want him to possess you.

You feel like crying. Your frustration is driving you insane. And you realize your mistake, not addressing him with master.

„I am sorry, master," you say with a shaky voice. „I-„

„That's not why I stopped," he says.

You dare to turn around and face him.

His lips are curling into a smile. „First, it's part of your punishment. Second, it's my turn now. Come to me."

Still lightheaded you do what he wants you to do. As you walk towards him you feel that your bum is still sore. You don't care.

„What do you want me to do now, master?", you ask him.

You don't get an answer. Instead he takes off your dress. Now you stand in front of him, only with your bra and necklace on. Your nipples are pressing painfully against the fabric, eager for his touch.

He obeys your silent pleading and touches one of your breasts, gently squeezing it. „You really thought I will lay you down tonight, didn't you? You wanted me to, am I right? Your dress, your teasing lingerie, your perfume-your lipstick. Like a whore."

You don't want him to win this time. „I just wanted to feel sexy. For myself. That's all."

His grip on your breast becomes tighter. „You are a very bad liar," he hisses.

Oswald takes your chin, making you look at him. You want to kiss him so badly.  
Your eyes are locked on his lips and you try to reach them, but he is turning his head away.  
„No kiss. A kiss is for lovers. We aren't lovers."

Your heart breaks. You never thought he would be able to hurt you in any emotional level, but just in that moment you feel hurt.  
Why is that so? You try to hide your shock and sadness and it seems like he really doesn't notice it. Or maybe he just doesn't care.

His gaze stays cold.

„Undress me."


	3. Do I taste good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut occurs :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears, thank you all so much for your comments :)  
> It inspires me to keep writing. Thank you!! <3
> 
> And now enjoy ;D

Without hesitation you do so, beginning with his coat. He watches you closely,  
watches every move are you doing. 

When you are about to unbutton is white shirt you ask for his permission to kiss his skin.  
The pale man before you simply nods.  
You undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, and while doing so you are kissing his neck, going down slowly with your lips.

When you are about the same level as his heart, he draws you closer to him.  
He hugs you, pressing your head on his chest. For a brief moment you are able to hear and feel his heartbeat. You are surprised. His heartbeat is anything but calm.  
It’s fast. Very fast. 

He releases you.  
„May I continue, master?“ you ask.  
„Go ahead.“

Eventually you take off his shirt.  
You touch his upper body, enjoying every moment of it.  
„How many women could feel his skin already?“ you ask yourself.  
He is not as skinny as people tend to say. Slim, yes. Skinny, no.

You have enough of this foreplay.  
Impatiently you unzip his pants. Your hand find its way in his trousers. He gives a loud moan, but takes your wrist. „Not yet. First you have to undress me. Fully,“ you hear him snarl.

Of course, you obey.  
Now he is in front of you with only his underpants on. With delight you look at the bulge between his legs. Your facial expression remains not unnoticed by him.  
„What are you waiting for?“ he says with a haughty smile. „Do it.“

With pleasure! You free him. His cock is even bigger than you imagined. You almost hear it screaming for you and it makes you even more horny. Just when you want to get on your knees he stops you. 

„No.“ 

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, beckoning you.  
Slowly you walk up to him, your eyes locked on his.  
He rests his forearms on the bed, still watching you. 

„Well? What are you waiting for?“

You kneel between his legs, touching his tights. His penis stands proudly before you, waiting to be covered by your lips. But first you kiss his inner tights.  
He teased you before and now it’s payback time! You take your time to explore the area near his member. Kissing and nibbling. His breath becomes heavier. You have no idea how much he wants to fuck your mouth right now. Even for him it becomes difficult to control himself. You hear him groan. 

„Enough! Do me,“ he says with a husky voice.

You lick the tip of his dick. You make your fingers wet with your saliva and then you start to stroke his shaft, softly pressing on the underside. At the same time you lick the the tip of his manhood, taking him a bit into your mouth before you start to lick him again. 

He grabs your hair, fondling it.  
Now you are the one in control. Even he couldn’t deny that fact.  
You know it and you love it. He loves it.  
Hearing his moans and whimpers satisfies you. You start to stick your tongue in his meatus while cupping his balls with your hand. 

Oswald lets out a loud moan. He is surprised about the sensation this is giving him. He didn’t know this spot was so sensitive. And your hand on his balls! Playing with them, kissing them. Oh, how good it feels what you are doing to him! For both of you. You have power over him. Oswalds is at your mercy now.  
And you are his Aphrodite.

Lustful you flick your tongue over his tip, licking him like ice cream. You open your eyes and look at him. You see him looking at you with blushed cheeks, his mouth half open, having difficulties to breathe well. „Don’t stop,“ he choke out.  
You smile at him. 

„_______.“ His voice is only a whisper.  
Finally you are taking him fully in, your tongue causing a slight pressure against the lower side of his penis.

He clearly can see how his cock disappears in your mouth over and over again. It’s a sight he will remember forever. „I’ve never seen someone so beautiful. You will be completely mine. I will make you completely mine,“ he thinks, but he doesn’t let you know.

The air is thick with heat, passion and lust.  
Oswald starts to thrust his hips against you. Quickly you match the rhythm of his thrusts. You can taste a drop of his precum, but you want more. The warm flesh between your legs is painfully in need. His moans and screams of pleasure makes you crazy. So you start to rub your precious pearl by yourself. 

After a while you can feel he is near orgasm. You suck hard, wanting to milk out every drop of him. Oswald can’t stand it anymore.  
He shudders, yelling your name as he climaxes. You feel his hot fluid filling your mouth.  
Your eyes are meeting and you swallow his cum, smiling at him.  
Again you take him into your mouth, licking him clean.  
Oswald looks at you, a smug smile on his face and his eyes half closed.

Still he is breathlessly, but he doesn’t want to wait.

„Sit on my lap, face me.“

You do as you’re told. „Why didn’t he let me sit on his lap before?“ you wonder in a mixture of anger and disappointment. 

He touches your waist.  
Nobody is saying a word. You just look at each other. In the pale moonlight he looks almost unreal. Like a fading dream.  
A dream you’re trying to reach, but you just can’t reach it. Can’t reach him.  
Again you have this painful feeling in your heart.  
Just why doesn’t he want to kiss your lips? 

„I allow you to say my name again. I want you to say my name again. You showed me you are mine,“ he says while cupping and caressing your breasts. „But still, „Oswald grins evil, „I have to mark you as mine.“

„Osawald-“ He pinches your nipples through your bra. „Ah!“ you let out a scream, half in pain and half in excitement. He pushes your bra upwards and kisses the skin between your breasts. His head finds its way to your right breast, licking, his tongue flickers slightly over your nipple before he softly bites your delicate flesh. Needless to say, he doesn’t forget about your other breast. His hands are playing with your boobs, sometimes gentle, sometimes rather rough. Touching, massaging, squeezing, biting.

You groan his name and happily you feel something hard under your vulva.  
„The penguin awakened again. Because of me,“ you think arrogantly. And its only right to be cocky. You turn him on. It’s you who made him cum. It’s you he desires.  
Like in trance you start to move your hips, teasing his dick with your wet entrance. 

„Really dirty, aren’t you? Your body is literally screaming for me, isn’t it?“ 

What an arrogant asshole, but fuck, he’s right!

Now you want to give him some little, naughty show.  
You turn around, but this time you sit on his thigh.  
He lets you do as you want, because he is very curious about what you have in mind.

„What are you up to, my little dove?“ „Wait and see,“ you giggle.

You want him to feel your hot liquid, but not on his dick.  
He doesn’t deserve the feeling of your sweet sugar on his member.  
After all, he still didn’t give you any release.  
You stroke your clit on his upper leg, controlling speed and pressure.  
You turn your face to look at him. Oswald only watches you in amazement.  
„Beautiful,“ he states, while squeezing your butt.

You start to touch and squeeze your breasts by yourself, slowly increasing your speed.

Oswald bites and licks his lips, his dick already fully erected again, because of you.  
You turn your head and you fight the impulse to touch his member. No, not this time!  
It’s your turn now! You want to make him suffer. Like he let you suffer. 

„Come to me. Sit on me,“ he says shakily.  
You hear him, but you don’t react. Oh, how much you want it!  
Sit on him, ride him, fuck him senseless.  
But you don’t do it. No, you don’t give him this triumph.  
You want to torture him just like he did to you. 

As you rub yourself against him, you suddenly feel his hand between your legs, massaging your inner folds.  
See? He can’t resist to touch you.  
„Please don’t stop this time, Oswald. I can’t take it anymore,“ you barely can say any word. 

And again you feel his fingers inside you of you. One finger, two fingers.  
He even dares to press his thumb against your most delicate entrance. But he doesn’t enter there, only massaging. Oh my god, how good it feels! You cry out in ecstasy, saying his name over and over again. 

„Oswald. Ah-! Ah, Osw-pl-please!“

Oswald kisses your back, sucking, gently biting, leaving his mark on your skin. He is increasing the speed, and finally your orgasm hits you. 

You arch your back, squirming. „Osw-waaaald! Ahhh!“  
You catch your breath and turn your head once more to him. You see him lick his fingers. They are sticky from your love juice. 

„Delicous,“ he smiles. „Do you want to taste it, too?“

He doesn’t wait for your answer. You feel his finger inside your mouth and you hungrily suck it. Pleasurably you lick and taste your own sweet honey and he watches you doing so. He is horny as fuck again. 

„My, my-look at you. All messy. I guess I have to lick you clean.“

You look at him in surprise. 

The man with the ice-blue eyes chuckles, „We’re not done yet. Lay down.“


	4. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you and Oswald become one ;)

Gently he pushes you down. „Spread your beautiful legs for me, _________.“

Oswald touches your inner tights. This time he isn’t teasing you anymore. Straightforward he goes down on you. You feel him grin against your skin. 

„Do you like it when I touch you? Kiss your skin? Do I really have such an effect on you?“ He pauses a bit. „I wonder how many men can make you feel like this.“ He sounds almost distressed. 

„Only you can,“ you say truthfully, however, you doubt he believes you. 

He doesn’t answer you, but you feel his grip on your hips tighten. Again he caress your nether regions. Somehow… You can’t explain why, but it feels different somehow. Or at least you think so.

He licks you like ice cream, starting from your entrance up to your clit. You bite your finger.

Gradually your arousal comes back. You look outside of the window, watching the moon and the stars. Silent witnesses of your erotic encounter with this man everyone calls Penguin. Your feelings are getting more intense. 

He’s thrusting his tongue inside of you, exploring your insides. 

Whimpering you grab the bed sheet, but Oswald takes your hand, and interlocks his fingers with yours. You risk to look at him. He’s looking at you while he pleasures you. It’s such a sexy view. You feel sexy and desired.

Suddenly your mobile phone rings. In shock you look around. For sure it fell to the ground when you hit the commode before. The sweet, lovely atmosphere changed.

He looks annoyed at you. „Don’t want to pick up? It’s getting on my nerves.“

„But-„

„Answer it,“ Oswald says infuriated.

What the fuck? Is it your fault that somebody is calling now? 

You get angry.

He continues to talk, but with a wicked smile now, „Maybe it’s a good way to teach you some self discipline. Now answer the phone call.“

Uh-oh. This didn’t sound good. 

„Maybe it’s my friend, who wants to make sure I am ok.“

„That’s fine,“ he says dryly.

„I’ll tell her you are here.“

„Tell her.“

„Possibly she will come and check out if everything is ok.“

„Just answer the damn phone call!“

The mobile phone becomes silent. 

„What, if my friend really would come to check that everything is alright? You know, she has a key to my apartment in case of emergency.“

„So what? What could possibly happen? She sees how I fuck you?“ Oswald shrugs.

It seems like he really enjoys the imagination of someone watching him, while having sex with you. And indeed he would enjoy this. To show others how much power he has over you.

„I’ll tell her you forced me!“ You lied, but you just can’t stand his cockiness.

He laughs out loudly. „For sure she would believe you. Your juice is dripping because of me.“ 

Again your mobile phone rings. 

„Now, just answer.“ 

It’s better to not tempt his patience anymore. You know that.

Quickly you find your mobile phone. It was really your best friend. 

„Hey, _______, here is ________. I was worried. I just wanted to know you are okay.“

As you are about to give an answer you feel Oswalds finger on your most sensitive spot. Self discipline. Self control. You understand. You let that guy at the party kiss you instead of pushing him away. You tormented him before by not riding him. 

He wants you to be his. Obey him. Without thinking. Without questioning. He wants you to do everything he desires.

„Oh, hey-un-hi.“

„Are you okay? You sound-strange.“

„Oh, don’t worry. I am,“ a lick on your clit, „o-okay. Maybe just-ah-getting sick. I think I have fever.“

You try your best not to moan out loud. What an evil jerk he is! Pushing his tongue inside of you, fingering you while talking on the phone. 

He snorts with a smug smile, his face still buried between your legs, „Indeed, you have fever, my dear. High fever it seems.“

Your friend is still very worried. „Do you need anything, ______? Do you want me to come?“

„Oh no!“ you say in shock. „I-It’s okay. I just need to-sl-sleep.“

You really hate him for this. It’s just too hard to stay calm. You hope your best friend will believe you. Luckily she does.

„Okay, take a good rest then. Please call me when you need anything. Just in case. Get well soon! Good night.“

„Thanks. I w-will. G-Good night.“ As soon as your friend hangs up you throw the mobile phone into a corner and Oswald stops.

„You did very well. You learn quickly.“

„I hate you,“ you say knowing it’s not true. 

He chuckles, „Oh yes, I can see how much you hate me. And I can taste how much you hate me.“ 

You can feel Oswalds body on yours. He’s on top of you now. The feeling of his weight on your body is giving you an extra kick. Since when is it enough to feel the weight of a guy on you to turn you on so much? He’s looking at your necklace in a sentimental way, touching it. 

„Do you know how much I longed for this moment? When I was alone in my bed at night? How often I imagined this to happen? Me, having power over you. You under me. Only with this necklace on. I didn’t lie when I said this necklace is made for queens.“

Your anger towards him flies away. But you thought it is strange. At first he is the relentless predator, then he is wondering how many men can make you feel this special way, like he really cared about it. And again he’s angry, and wants to punish you and then again he sounds like you the only one for him. Like he desires only you. 

You don’t know how many times he lay in his bed at night, thinking about you. Your beautiful eyes, your sweet smile, your smell, your body, your everything. People who are longing for someone can’t find sleep easily, you know? And when darkness falls there is a high possibility that dark thoughts are crawling into one’s mind. Thoughts of dominating someone. Thoughts of taking someone, without mercy. 

He promised himself a long time ago that he will make you his. His pet. No matter what. Only you. You have no idea how much addicted he is already to you. 

You don’t know how often he imagined you to be with him, touching him, kissing him. Loving him.

You don’t know how many times he touched himself, while he thought about you. How many times he imagined it is you, who touches him. How many times he just wanted to push you down to the ground and takes you fiercely . You don’t know how many times he came already with your name on his lips. 

„It’s time to make you really mine.“ 

You feel his hard penis at your entrance. Both of you are breathless. 

„Let me feel you. Give it to me! I want you! Oswald-“ is the only thing you can say. Enough. The game is over. 

You want him. He wants you.

He kisses your neck, squeezes your breast while gently pushing his manhood inside of your screaming hot and dripping area. He needs to catch his breath. You’re feeling just too good to him. 

„So hot, tight and wet,“ he murmurs as he lets you feel him fully. You scream out in pleasure, the feeling of him inside of you overpowering you. 

You caress Oswalds back as he starts to move inside of you. He exits you nearly before thrusting into you forcefully again. 

He’s filling you completely. You adapt to his rhythm, moving your hips against his strokes.

You close your eyes, unable to think about anything anymore. Only the feeling of Oswald inside of you exists anymore. Same goes for him. Only the feeling of your tight, torrid, wet and pulsating slit around him. 

He’s lifting both of your legs over his shoulders, so he`s able to get better access. The feeling is incredible. His penetration becomes even deeper. The next stroke and he finds your sweet hidden spot. In ecstasy you dig your fingernails into his arms, screaming his name over and over again. 

He moans your name while watching your face. „________! Mine!“ he grunts. 

Right in this moment he swears to himself to never ever let you go. You open your eyes a bit, and you can see how Oswald watches you. Ashamed you try to hide your face. You can hear his soft, almost loving, voice. „Don’t hide from me, my little dove. Let me see your beautiful face.“ 

You couldn’t explain why, but suddenly you feel… safe. Safe and protected. Your moans become louder. He’s putting your legs down again, grabbing your waist now, his speed increasing. Your bodies are hot and sweaty. The air is full of the scent of sex.

„Please-Oswald-I can’t-“

He presses his body against yours, his whispered words in your ear are driving you over the edge. „Come. Come for me. You are mine. You hear? Only mine!“And with that your second orgasm washes over you. You are screaming Oswalds name, near fainting. He told you, he will make you see stars and indeed he did. 

After a few more hard thrusts he releases himself inside of you, also yelling your name.You feel his love juice filling you and it only feels wonderful and natural. Both of you are sheer breathless. You feel his sweaty body on yours. He is still inside of you. And you wish he would be for eternity. The feeling is just wonderful, like you shared your innermost secrets with each other.

You hug him tightly, and fondle his hair. Both of you are silent for a while. No words are needed. When Oswald wants to lie next to you, you pull him back on your body. 

„Please let me feel your body on mine a bit more. It feels good. You-You feel good, Oswald,“ you say with closed eyes. 

Oswald fulfills your wish. He’s resting his head beside yours. You bury your head in his neck, smelling him. Yes, you are really his. But is he also yours? 

You are scared you are only a one-night stand for him. That he will be gone the next morning.

Time passes. Oswald lifts his upper body, and observes you. Like he wants to discover something. You look at him as well. Both of you are sharing a moment in silence. A moment just for you and him. You smile at him weakly, touching his face. It is an honest smile. Only for Oswald.

And then something unexpected happens.

Oswald looks at you, and touches your face as well. Affectionately. He leans down, closing the gap between you and him. You close your eyes. Your heart is racing out of control. 

And you feel his lips on yours. Quick and almost shyly at first. He plants another kiss on your lips, this time with more confidence, and more demanding. You move into the kiss, becoming more aggressive as well. Oswald runs his tongue over your lips, signaling you he wants to enter. After you opened your lips a bit, his tongue finds its way directly into your mouth, exploring it passionately. He also nibbles and sucks gently on your lower lip. 

You're kissing for a long time, and after a while your body reacts to the kiss. Heat starts to build up again. You have to smile. Slowly you can feel the response of his body, too. 

„Really, Oswald?“ you ask with an amused smile. 

He chuckles. As an answer he only kisses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story. Some Oswald x Reader stories will follow :)
> 
> Also a special thank you to:
> 
> Claudette: Thank you so much for your comments! They made me really happy. I hope I will read more from you soon! Especially your last comment/compliment means much to me.
> 
> A big thank you to PartyhardDrunkard, BardsAmbrosia and jenni for your comments!  
> They also made me very happy. I hope you could enjoy the story to the very end. 
> 
> And last but not least thanks to all, who left Kudos :) I am very grateful for them <3


End file.
